


Songs about Rain

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b ficlet from the prompt "Rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs about Rain

He finds the CD in a folder in a box under a pile of magazines.  “Songs about Rain” written in her blocky print with a purple Sharpie. She’d made it last summer, when they went an entire month without rain and everyone thought the world was ending.

It had been hot, and still infuriatingly humid.  In the evenings, storm clouds would sometimes gather and there might be a hint of thunder. Then—nothing. 

They’d still clung to each other, not caring how their bodies stuck together or if they sometimes danced on the brink of unconsciousness.  They subsisted on ice lollies and lemonade and told Mrs. Hudson they were swearing off tea for the duration.

He knows which songs are on it, and the order in which they play. If he listened to it his mouth would water for the taste of her.

It had been new, then. Now it’s done. He imagines he will never embark on such a fool’s journey again.  He knows now exactly what it can be, and what he can never be.

His tongue is parched as he tosses the disc into a rapidly filling box.  He throws a few more things in and quickly seals it shut. Then he sets it outside his door, where Wiggins will retrieve it and take it to St. Bart’s.


End file.
